nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Mikoto Asuka
Suzaku High School Student Council Shogi Club |occupation= Student |previous occupation= Student Council Secretary and Vice-President Witch Shogi Club President |club= |previous club= Shogi Club |team= |previous team= |partner= Haruma Yamazaki |previous partner= Ushio Igarashi |base of operations= Shogi Club room |status= Active |relatives= |ability= |former ability= Invisibility |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 2She makes her debut in Chapter 2, but her name isn't revealed until Chapter 54. |anime debut= |japanese voice=Kana Hanazawa |english voice=Jeannie Tirado |image gallery= yes }} Mikoto Asuka (飛鳥 美琴 Asuka Mikoto) used to be one of the three Vice-President and the secretary of the Student Council. She was the president of the Shogi Club, prior to Ushio using the Amnesia power to erase everyone's memories. Appearance Asuka is a girl of average height, with long indigo straight-cut hair. She has a slender figure and like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Her attire consists of the Suzaku High uniform. She is seen with her hair down and a hairband. Personality Not much is known about Mikoto, but according to Ryu, she is "that girl I always see with the president", indicating that her relationship with Haruma Yamazaki is close. She seems to be protective of the president, if not more as she politely warns Odagiri not to include him in her circle of friends if not she would have to intervene. Beneath that layer of pleasantness, Mikoto seems to be hiding her slyness and cautiousness. She is also capable of giving a malicious aura to anyone who tries to defy her goal, as well as mocking those she deems unworthy. While normally a cool and aloof person, Mikoto can show a moment of fear and anger as seen from her reaction to Shinichi's confidence in his intention. She is also capable of giving sympathy to others, shown when she wanted to help Ryu find a way to remove Maria's ability. She was described as beautiful, smart, athletic and influential, and was considered to be quite popular and well-known among most students. However she did not want this and would rather be a normal student. She is shown to be quite sadistic as seen when she tortures Ryu due to her falling for his charm power. And later before leaving Suzaku High School for college, she brought out a whip. History During her first year, due to her natural born beauty and being the daughter of the president of a famous company, she quickly became the topic of conversation. Added with her excellent grades and unmatched motor skills, she attracted the attention of all the students in school. However she felt pain from this, as she wanted to be an ordinary student.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 182, Page 13-14 During her second year, Mikoto was previous secretary of the previous president of the Student Council. Mikoto was later gathered by the previous president along with five "smartest" female students in the school for an unknown ceremony. The ceremony made her a witch with the power of Invisibility. By November, she was chosen by Haruma to be his secretary. With this she felt like she could be an ordinary student. Around this time, she had the Witch Killer Shinichi Tamaki take away her power for an unknown reason. Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc In the Student Council Office, Mikoto along with the other members discuss the many complaints levied against the school's problem child, Ryu Yamada. She includes the numerous complaints about him.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-3 Later they discuss about how Ryu, managed to pass the make-up exam. She also includes that the peeping incident has been solved thanks to Urara. As Jun is shocked to hear this, she adds that with both events, makes a very curious situation. After the president states he could care less about the situation, she sits down to have a snack with them. She then watches as Toranosuke leaves the room, noting that he didn't want to ruin his appetite as she continues eating.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 28-30 In the Student Council Office, Mikoto is surprised to hear that Urara wants to go to college. She states that it brought favor to Toranosuke, and that Nene needs to catch up.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 2-3 Charming Telepathy Arc In the Student Council Office, as Ryu searches for Nene, he asks Mikoto and Jun. She informs him that she didn't came to the office. She watches as he leaves, she is then asked by Jun as to why Ryu is looking for Nene, though she replies that she doesn't know.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 19, Page 12 Witch Hunting Arc As the Student Council has announced that there is a harasser in the school. They send Mikoto to spy on Ryu's group.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 76, Page 10 Later, Nene somehow stole the keys of the Student Council from Mikoto.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 76, Page 20 Near the station, Mikoto slaps Ryu in the face as he and Urara were about to kiss. She warns him that rules are made to be followed, even if they are not on campus she states that she can not sit idly when presented with debauchery. She states her name as he realizes who she is, as she also sends a picture of him and Urara to Haruma.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 6-7 Seven New Witches Arc Winter Break Arc Mikoto is in the Shogi Club room, as Ryu secretly watches them after having been chased by Noa. She is playing against Ushio, after she finishes her move letting Ushio's turn start. She is informed by Ushio that he has a lot to learn from her leadership, which she replies that he has a long way to go. She then announces that they should have a break, stepping out of the room.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 11-12 Second Witch War Arc The following day, a notice is posted for the entire school to see, which dictates that the current Student Council has been removed from office. Meanwhile, from the side the Shogi Club members watch. As the other members express their excitement, she and Ushio assure them that this is only the beginning.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 140, Page 5 Once the boys leave, Kaori turns towards Mikoto, but her only concern is the black tea she requested a few minutes ago. She has no response after Kaori taps herself on the head, revealing that she forgot.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 2-4 Graduation Arc It is revealed by Ushio that the kissed they shared on the trip was to test the power and that after the first ceremony she approached him, stating she got a recommendation to a university, and wanted to help him reach his goal.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 16-17 In the Music Room, Mikoto plays the piano as she states she was wondering who came. She greets Ryu, stating it has been a long time. He asks what she is after and what was she trying to accomplish with the Shogi Club, which she stops playing and gives him a sly smile.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 19-20 She continues to play, as he asks again. She asks him on why he is interested. After he gives his answer, she claims that she wanted to spend some time and being the secretary gave her a recommendation for college. She notes that she appreciates Haruma and Ushio, stating that they're still good friends. He retorts that she doesn't know what they are doing, which he decides to use force to reveal her real intentions. She looks back, and remarks on what a dirty doll he has, which upsets him. As he aims to kiss her with the doll, she quickly jumps and uses a music stand like a sword against Ryu. She aims for him again, as he dodges it became stuck to the wall as she struggles to get it out. She stops another of his attempts, by throwing a stand at his doll, making it hit the wall. She picks up two more stands, claiming he will meet the same fate. She runs towards him, and jabs them by the floor near his arms, asking him his honest answer. She asks why he is persistent about her, as he gives his answer, she steps on him. He finally reveals his real reason, wanting her to graduate with a smile.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 2-11 Hearing this, she stands and calls him a nuisance. She rests by the piano as she explains that her reason for joining the Shogi Club; was to find a replacement for Haruma. She asks him on what he thinks of her. After he gives his answers, she responds that that is how other students see her. She explains that due to her natural skills, she became the topic of conversation for the other students, however she only wanted to be normal. During November of her second year, she became the secretary of Haruma, adding that with him, she could be an ordinary student. She was happy that she could be of use to someone, but after the term was over she was alone again. Ryu notes that she approached Ushio about the Shogi Club, she notes that he was in the same position she was. She thought he could be able to replace him, however she states that he was not. She asks him if he's interested, causing him to fluster and deny. Though he notes that she still has feelings for Haruma, causing her to blush. He informs her of his idea and tells her to come to the Supernatural Studies Club room after the graduation ceremony.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 12-18 The next day, after the graduation ceremony, Mikoto hides by some boxes in the club room. After Haruma reacts to his rejection, she reveals herself from her hiding spot, noting that he has taken an unfortunate turn. She claims that she will cheer him up, she prepares to punch him as he requested to make him realize that he is not dreaming. She starts chasing him after her first punch. After school, she and the others wave goodbye to the Supernatural Studies Club, with smiles on their faces. As they leave she pulls out a whip as Haruma starts chasing Leona.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 17-20 Abilities Hand to Hand Combat: Mikoto has been shown to be an expert at martial arts, being able to kick down Ryu multiple times. Keen Intelligence: She has stated herself that her grades are quite excellent. Piano Specialist: She has been shown to be a good pianist, having played a song on a piano correctly. Former Abilities Invisibility: Mikoto was able to use invisibility, until she asked Shinichi Tamaki to take it away due to her dislike towards the power. She got her power back in Chapter 87, but lost it again after Ryu wished for all witch powers to disappear from the school. To use the invisibility power, the person with the ability can kiss another to make themselves invisible to that person. It is also implied that the power will make the person forgets about the moment they kiss. This is shown through Shinichi when he attempted to kiss Ryu to make the latter forgets about him. Appearances in Other Media OVAS Second Coming of the Suzaku Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! In the Student Council Office Mikoto brings Haruma tea, as Urara, Ryu and Miyabi are run past the office as they head towards the Supernatural Studies Club room. At the School Clubhouse she calls the attention of the SSC, informing them the other clubs have already picked their acts. Nene asks why she is there, which she replies that she's there to check on the clubs as an orders from the President. She chuckles, stating that he may have felt uneasy entrusting Nene with everything there, shocking her. She and Jun then leaves them entering another room, while informing them to keep their act within the bounds of the school's moral code. Later in the evening, she gets a call from Haruma, informing him on the teams status, noting that the most likely to win is the soccer team. She then tells him that she hasn't received a report on what the SSC will be doing. She then listens that the team in last place will be disbanded, replying that she understands and that she will keep it a secret. She states to him that she follows his orders alone. Later in the office, Mikoto holds a lottery box standing next to Haruma as he informs the clubs that they will determine what order they will perform in. After their positions had been picked, She then watches as Nene, Miyabi and Kentaro beat up Ryu as punishment. Chuckling at him as he states that they're the best for last.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Second Coming of the Suzaku Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Trivia *Mikoto placed 15th with Jin, Kotori and Haruma on the character popularity poll in 2016. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Council Category:Students Category:Shogi Club Category:Former Witches Category:Presidents Category:Former Antagonists Category:Graduates Category:Article stubs